Learning to Sing
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: Kairi's trying to learn how to sing for Sora, Riku's trying to hook Sora and Kairi up, and Sora thinks Riku and Kairi are dating behind his back? Yes, it's a tangled web our heroes have weaved for themselves this time, but with Kairi's birthday coming up… will they ever sort it all out? And will Riku ever get to stop being matchmaker? You'll just have to read and find out! Not AU.


**Learning to Sing**

It had seemed to be a common occurrence in Sora's journey that wherever he went, someone sang. When asked upon it farther, he clarified that mostly it was the princesses he ran into who sang. In the end, it had made Kairi feel the need to take as many singing classes as possible.

Alas, singing was one of the few talents that Sora's princess didn't possess, and she was gung-ho to fix that little factor; even at the cost of her adopted parents' sanity and munny.

"They were so furious at me. I've never seen them so angry. I swear, Riku… I… if I knew those classes would have cost so much, I never would have signed up for them!"

Riku laughed at Kairi's outraged attitude. She was one who rarely acted this way, and it was somewhat fitting that she'd only get this outraged at _herself_. Leaning across the lunch table they were currently sitting at, Riku patted Kairi on the head whilst he tried in vain to try and hide his snicker "Why do you want to learn to sing so badly, anyway?"

"I don't know," The auburn haired girl said mostly to herself. "I think it's because Rose could sing so well, as well as her parents. I feel like I'm failing as my parents' daughter by not being able to sing, too." Though Kairi was trying to hide it, Riku could sense clearly that she was coming undone. Literally. Kairi very rarely fidgeted, and the fact that she was pulling at a loose thread in her sweater now… Well, it spoke volumes.

Riku smiled sympathetically at Kairi for her plight; though he doubted she saw it (since she was so fixed on her sweater), he opted to support her in anyway he could. As it was, Rose had been Kairi's adopted parents' only biological daughter. Kairi had apparently heard a bit about the now deceased girl, but mostly her parents kept that memory to themselves. Riku knew for a fact that Kairi tried to be the perfect daughter to her parents, if only to aviate some of the pain they felt at losing Rosa. Though Riku had never tried taking a walk in Kairi's shoes, he could imagine it was no easy thing to be her. Not that Kairi made it any easier on herself. She _really_ needed to take less stress inducing courses, Riku mused.

However, Riku didn't know whom Kairi thought she was fooling with her singing escapade. Perhaps it was just herself. It was just so painfully obvious that she was doing it all for Sora. After all, the younger boy had mentioned crabs, Beasts, and, of course, princesses who sang. Kairi was just trying to fit in with what she believed Sora expected now. Riku knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was right. But to complicate things, Kairi would believe her reason for wanting the new skill was due to something a lot more dramatic, wouldn't she? Riku rolled his eyes at the impossibility of his two love struck friends. If only Sora had met Cupid on his journey; then Riku could have easily stolen the loser's bow, and shot his two friends with its arrows. If only…

The situation became even more hysterical to Riku, as the always-late-Sora finally joined them at their designated lunch table (in the far right of the blue and gold cafeteria). "Hey, guys!" Sora smiled his most chipper smile, while putting his hands on his bent knees to try and catch his breath. "What are we talking about?"

As Kairi flushed and immediately changed the subject, Riku knew there was no denying Kairi _was _trying to impress Sora. Where was Selphie when you needed her? Riku was going to have to do something he never thought he would; he was going to interfere in his friends' love life, wasn't he? All he could hope for was to not be teased relentlessly by Tidus and Wakka when it was all over.

…

Sora blamed it on the sixth sense he'd required somewhere during his journey; he knew that Riku was up to something. Though he really doubted (and hoped) it wasn't something severe as Riku falling into Darkness again, Sora knew he had to figure it out, anyway.

"So, I think that would be a good gift to Kairi, you know? Her birthday is coming up, and this singing thing has become increasingly important to her. It just seems like the best thing. We could take off some of the load her parents have of having to pay for all of this stuff, _and_ manage to make Kairi happy. So what do you say?"

In all honesty Sora hadn't been really listening to what Riku said as much as he was analyzing it. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, it was all Riku had been talking about for two blocks now. Even when Riku had liked Kairi he hadn't talked about her this much? Unless…

Breathing in a deep breath, Sora stopped in his tracks only to glare, for he'd stupidly ended up in an area where there was no place to block the sunlight. It was freakin' blinding! Why would this be the one place on his one block where the trees didn't take up everyone's walking space? Sora didn't even really like trees that well (he was always tripping over their roots), so it just figured the one time he wanted green foliage, it would leave him like Kairi would undoubtedly leave him for Ri-

No. He would _not_ go there. After everything they'd been through, the three teens had promised to be more upfront with each other about certain things. There was no way they'd be dating behind his back. Was there?

_Well, it's not as though you've made any moves. _Sora reprimanded himself. _And they have been being secretive lately._

Sora was trying his best to out root the idea that was planting in his head. After all, if his friends were happy why should he get in their way? Riku was as much as a suffered hero as he himself was. Surely, he owed his two best friends their happiness. So why did he find himself making the same angry face Xigbar had pointed out? Trying his best to smother the look, Sora tried to think about how it really wouldn't be a bad thing to just be Kairi's best man at her weddi-

Sora didn't even believe the lie himself. _Well, Riku hasn't had any aversion to competition since we got back, _Sora thought rather evilly to himself (if Sora had to guess, he would have ventured his face now looked like it had when he'd tried to tickle-torture Tron).And a competition it would be. He just needed to find something amazing to get Kairi for her birthday. Maybe then he could…

"Sora!" Riku said exasperated, as he skidded to a stop and grabbed onto a smirking Sora's shoulder to stop his own stride. "Can you or can't you?"

"Huh? What?" Sora asked in a dazed manner, as he noted (thankfully) he was now under a towering spruce, and therefore didn't feel like his skin was about to melt off (it was still rather hot, though; they did live on an island).

Riku sighed, and drew his hand to his forehead. As Sora cocked his head to the side (and a bit forcefully pushed Riku's hand off of him), he had to admit that Riku looked very Leon-esque. "I said, 'do you think you could give Kairi the munny for her birthday?'"

"Sure. Why?" Sora asked very slowly to hide his clueless-ness. Well, _this _was different. Riku was asking Sora to pay a debt to Kairi when he trying to steal said girl from Sora? Just who the heck did Riku think he was? Sora mused, while trying to hide his reddening face in his hoodie. Did he really think Sora was that stupid? That he wouldn't figure it-

"Because, I don't think I could hide that kind of munny from my mom, and she most definitely wouldn't let me give it to _Kairi_."

Since when was ten dollars a lot of munny in Riku's world? As it so happened a lot during Sora's journey, he suddenly felt like he was missing something major. What was going on? And why weren't Goofy and Jiminy here to help explain things that made no sense? Riku made no sense! Sora thought, as he all but through his hands up in the air in frustration, but he wasn't going to give Riku the satisfaction. No. He would play Riku's game, and then come out the victor!

"No problem, man. I'll make sure Kairi gets the munny. Maybe now she'll stop bugging you about it!" And here Sora made sure to adopt his faux-cheerful smile. It was very much the same one he'd worn for Hayner, Pence, and Olette when they'd told him Kairi had been kidnapped. _Kairi_…

"I wouldn't really say she's bugging me, Sora. Kairi's my friend. I owe it to her to be there." Huh. Riku was now looking at Sora with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. For once, he seemed just as confused as Sora was. Well, he deserved to be tangled in his web of lives, so…

"What!?" Sora spluttered like some sort of drunken sailor when it all righted itself in his head. He was an idiot! Such a freaking idiot! Riku and Kairi were going somewhere without him? Sora felt as though his heart was breaking. He knew that if he imagined Riku and Kairi kissing it would split in two. He just knew it.

Well, two could play that game, couldn't they? After all Kairi was Sora's friend, too. And he owed it to her to spend some quality time with her and keep their promise to Roxas and Naminé. Sora owed it to Kairi to try and win her affections, too.

The rest of Sora and Riku's walk home they kept shooting wary glances at each other.

_I sure hope this ends well_, they both thought, unbeknownst to each other.

…

_I sure hope this ends well_, Kairi thought as she pulled on that loose thread on her sweater so much, that it was making more of her sweater unravel (unknown to her, though). She knew her lack of vocal skills had been an unnecessary pain to many music teachers lately. What would they think of her withdrawing so soon? Especially when she and the teachers were both making sacrifices for her to be there?

"Now Kairi don't you go getting cold feet. We talked about this, remember?" Kairi gulped at Selphie's words, as her friend took the words, 'push your friends in the right direction' too much to heart. Seriously, if Selphie didn't stop, Kairi was probably going to end up with a broken back. Why was it so much easier to be rational when she wasn't a few steps away from quitting something? Kairi never quit anything! And that was the problem right there, wasn't it?

"Selphie," Kairi nearly choked out when she tried to wiggle away from her friend, but only succeeded in making Selphie's hands land on her windpipe. "I think I changed my mind. Maybe we can get this to work."

Selphie rolled her eyes at Kai's words. Or rather, Kairi imagined she was, as she really couldn't see Selphie at the moment. Taking in as much air as she could, Kairi ducked down and crawled away from Selphie on the choir room's floor. She was very tempted to hold onto the baby grand piano for safety. Or, at the least, learn magic just to hit Selphie with it.

"Don't try to persuade me by using my nickname. We _talked_ about this." Ugh. Selphie was adopting her persuading voice now, was she? To Kairi it sounded more like nails on a chalkboard (like Kairi's singing voice, apparently), but since she was a girl (and not one of the many boys Selphie had made swoon with that voice), Kairi thought her opinion might just be invalid.

"In my defense, you did most of the talking." Kairi argued. It wasn't a very good argument, she knew. But at the moment, all she was really focusing on was a way to get out before Selphie made her quit her singing. Maybe she could get to the door before Selphie…

"Yes but you're the one who said, 'It's ridiculous that I'm causing my family financial issues by trying to be Rose when they've never expected me to be her.'" Selphie argued back. "But if you're still on the fence, I can take to pushing you into the teacher's office again." And the way Selphie was hovering over Kairi now with an evil smirk on her face didn't make her feel the least bit confident in her own strength. Scampering to her feet, Kairi opted it might be best to stop acting like two year olds, and try to talk it all out.

"Fine," Kairi relented with a sigh. Even with how annoying Selphie was being, she did have a point. Singing just wasn't something for Kairi, and if her parents didn't expect her to be Rose, then there was no point in costing them so much munny, was there? Just because she didn't like being a quitter was no excuse for doing what she was. Taking a deep breath, Kairi finally got it together, and immediately headed for the little office just behind the risers

Kairi stopped her stride, however, as she saw Ms. Kiznickii in her normal attire rather than formal schoolteacher wear. It was amazing what a resemblance this lady had to Kairi's friend, Olette, who resided in a different world. It was with that that Kairi finally realized why she'd been so eager to learn how to sing.

_I've wanted to fit into Sora's life. I wanted to be the princess I thought he deserved. _With that thought, she realized she couldn't give up on her singing. But she shouldn't make her parents have to suffer due to her courtship. _Olette_ could sing, Kairi had learned in her short visit to Twilight Town. She would just have to find a way to contact her.

With the new idea spinning around in her head, Kairi ended up bolting from the room before her teacher even saw her. She could quit these lessons later. Right now she needed to learn if it was possible to find a way for Olette to teach her.

A miffed and confused Selphie followed Kairi close behind, but as Kairi didn't really have time to explain or get pushed by Selphie again, she left her in the dust. Huh. She really could have outrun Selphie, couldn't she?

…

As Riku arrived early at Kairi's party, he couldn't help but smile at his own cleverness. Any minute now, Sora would be arriving at Riku's house and he would easily find the munny where Riku had instructed him to do so. Sora would give Kairi the munny for her singing lessons, and it would not only spare Kairi's parents financial trouble, but also force Sora and Kairi to talk about the singing thing. When it was all out in the open, they'd finally be able to figure out the fine details of why Kairi wanted to sing, and the two would finally be together! Riku would never have to worry about their angst again!

Even the best-laid plans didn't end well, though, and Riku began to feel apprehensive when Sora didn't show up to the Play Island with a large bag of munny. Breathing in and out, and trying to keep his lid on his anger the way he kept his Darkness in check, Riku prepared for the worst. "Sora," he began like he was talking to a toddler (which, with Sora, he had had to do most of their life; seriously, Sora needed Riku to keep him on his toes). "You have the munny, right?"

"Of course, Riku. _I owe that to you_." Sora spat out the last part, and though Riku had no idea why he had, he still had to recoil in shock from the venom in Sora's words. The boy never got like this, so why-

Riku was about to question Sora relentlessly, but they were both distracted when Kairi finally showed up looking like a deer in the headlights. In a very un-Kairi like manner, she rushed through the people talking to her without even a glance and went instantly to her two best friends.

"Hey, guys…" Kairi said nervously, as she pulled on her lavender dress self-consciously (she obviously thought it was too short), and turned all shades of red amidst the scarlet painted horizon.

Sora and Riku both took a moment to hug Kairi awkwardly, but Riku just had to wonder why the atmosphere was awkward. They were always the most comfortable around each other, and even though Kairi was too modest to like being celebrated, that didn't seem reason enough. Something was definitely amiss.

In the end, Kairi was able to answer part of Riku's query, but not all of it. "Promise me you guys didn't get me anything major. I actually forgot about my birthday with everything go on."

Sora and Riku both laughed out loud at that, and for the moment, everything seemed normal again. Only the selfless Kairi could manage a feat like that, Riku thought as he shook his head at his friend, but smiled at her just the same.

"I'd be more worried about what your other guests got you." Riku said rather haughtily whilst glancing at his nails. Just as soon as he thought she would, Kairi smacked him on the shoulder, and though it stung just the slightest bit (Kairi was clearly getting stronger), he couldn't help but smile at the perfect moment he was having with his friends.

Stepping away from Riku with a look better suited for a horror movie, Kairi shifted away from Riku, and with shifty eyes, grumbled, "Just give me your presents now, so I can work myself up to the overpriced ones."

"No problem, Kai." Sora smiled at Kairi in reassurance, as he grabbed onto her hand and began leading her under the bridge that lead to the Paopu Island. Riku was quick to follow his lovebird friends, for he didn't like all the stares he'd been receiving since they got home, either. They'd surely have more privacy here, and the tide running over his feet (all the while thankfully ruining his fancy shoes) felt nice. "Here's Riku's gift to you."

Riku gaped, as Sora pulled out _a_ bag of munny from his pants pocket, but not _the_ bag of munny. He was even more horror struck when the bag only revealed ten dollars.

"Oh," Kairi said as she shot Sora a suspicious look. Still, all the same, Kairi turned to Riku with a smile and true gratitude on her face when she said, "Thanks Riku." Riku didn't miss the bit of disappointment on her face, though. Even the selfless Kairi preferred more personal gifts, and it would have been more personal if Sora wouldn't have messed it all up!

"Sora!" Riku whined, as he facepalmed for (most likely) the millionth time in this particular friend's presence. "That's the wrong bag. _You_ were supposed to give her the thousand dollar bag, and it was supposed to be for her voice lessons!"

"Riku, that's so sweet! Even though I'd never allow you to give me so much munny, that was so caring that you'd think to help me with my voice lessons like that!"

…

Sora watched frozen, as Kairi lightly kissed Riku on the lips. He'd always heard that love hesitates, and he had hesitated too long. But he knew he'd hesitate forever if Kairi and Riku were truly happy together. He truly _did_ owe them that.

If only Riku had been more specific. He'd assumed that Riku had wanted him to pay Kairi back the ten dollars she'd given him when he forgot field trip munny. Sora had even paid the ten dollars back himself. Even with all the shenanigans lately, Riku was still his best friend, and he wouldn't have had him pay Kairi back for going on a field trip made better with him there. And yet, Sora'd done everything wrong, hadn't he? It seemed that was the story of his life when it came to Kairi.

Even with how happy he was for his friends, Sora found his feet were no longer rooted to the ground (another reason he'd hate trees in the future), so without much grace, he darted from the Play Island and headed for his sanctuary of the Paopu Island. Even now, it was still his sanctuary.

When Sora ended up reaching the papou tree, he was readily glad and forlorn. At least he'd escaped the scene that made him wish he were blind, but now he was staring at something else repulsing. It seemed so long ago that he had gazed at the papou tree dreaming of sharing the legendary binding fruit with Kairi. It was hard for Sora to know his dreams would always remain dreams now. But it was hardest for the knight to know he would now have to give up his sworn allegiance to his princess.

Sora closed his eyes in hope of escaping the pain that was now enveloping him, and tearing his heart at the seams. When he heard the voice of an angel, he knew that the pain must have literally killed him.

"You're scared… you'll fall  
sometimes it seems impossible  
but your hopes…and dreams  
are closer than they seem  
Why not?  
Give yourself a chance  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
Everything you want is right there waiting  
Whatcha wanna do  
Gotta have some faith in you  
Don't you know  
That you can have it all

I wrote that song for you, Sora."

Sora was bewildered at how much the sweet angel sounded like Kairi, but his Kai-Kai wouldn't have come to save him. She was too busy being Riku's Kairi. Even so, he couldn't help but smile the way he had when Kairi had first given him her charm. He wanted the promise of Kairi in his life again, but as the thought nearly killed him, Sora immediately knew not to think of his love, as it only caused him pain.

And it was only because he couldn't bear to think of Kairi's pain. If she were near, Sora knew he'd never let her go again, and she deserved her Riku. He couldn't break his angel's wings to keep her. Kairi should have been free to fly, such magnificence was her destiny. And she wouldn't be _his_ Kairi without her wings; even if the very same wings made her belong to someone else.

"I was surprised you took off the way you did. I thought that you would want to thank Riku for his efforts."

"For teaching you to sing?" Sora said finally embracing reality again. Though it really was just masochistic to think these things now, Sora had to acknowledge how lovely Kairi looked walking towards the water. The sky had darkened to a violet now, and as it painted the sky, it also painted Kairi. Her hair was more subdued and ebony looking, her lavender eyes stood out more, and her bluish dress made Sora think of Naminé's white one. There was no denying Kairi was lovely, but Sora didn't really want to have such thoughts about Riku's girl, so he hastily looked away from her with a hand to his shoulder.

"Actually," Kairi whispered in a tone much quieter than her usual exuberant self. "I have numerous teachers to thank for that. So many that it was costing me a fortune. That's why Riku's idea was so nice. Especially since he was hoping it would catapult you."

"Catapult me?"

"Into making the first move," Kairi shrugged nonchalantly, as she hid her face from Sora's view. As these words registered in Sora's heart, he found himself becoming frozen for a different reason. Not even caring about looking at Kairi as much as he could now, Sora wished that Kairi would look at him, but as she kept pacing, she was making it exceedingly impossible for him to view her. "I should know better than anyone that the intentions would be in vain, you can be kind of dense Sora," and Sora might have tried to defend himself against that jibe, were he not so fascinated in Kairi's words and what they might entail. "Did you really think that all of this was an accident? Riku was trying to help fate with what it's been trying along. And though things did go a little awry, I think this scenario is the best way it could have presented itself." Kairi the last part while pointing at the paopu fruits dangling above their heads, and Sora reasoned it was at that point that he forgot how to breathe.

"I'm so glad everything's added up now." Sora was at least able to get out breathlessly, but the way Kairi didn't do anything to acknowledge she'd heard his words, Sora wondered if she might be in some sort of trance; a trance like the one she'd been in before her heart had temporarily gone into his.

They always had been one heart, hadn't they? And at that thought, Sora allowed himself to truly smile for the first time since he thought Riku and Kairi might be dating. It was a serene smile, and Sora thought he had never felt happier.

…

_I think you're wrong, Sora_. Kairi thought mostly to herself. A moment ago, she'd seen a fire in Sora she never had before, but leave it to him to go back to being a shy teen in the same heart beat. _Everything hasn't added up just yet._

In all actuality, though, Kairi was very pleased with what had transpired. After Riku had explained his scheming, he'd left Kairi to her own devices to find Sora. Though she hadn't been certain what had caused him to flee, she knew that things would have to end up well in the end. They were destined to be together, weren't they? And yet it had taken so much silliness and fate for her and Sora to see what destiny had been plotting all along. Life was an amusing thing, indeed.

The thought made Kairi sing freely, as she approached the spiky haired teen; she was pleasantly surprised to learn that she _could_ sing. Due to Naminé's encounter with the virtual Olette, and the fact that Naminé now resided in Kairi, it was quite easy for Naminé to use her power and connect to the real Olette and Kairi telepathically. In a short time span, Olette had taught her friend everything that she knew, and Kairi found through a combination of all her training… She now had a flawless voice.

Perhaps she and Olette would start a concert that broadcasted telepathically to anyone who'd been connected to Sora. Olette was so amazing, that Kairi thought her voice might be better than the island's Hannah Montana.

But Kairi didn't want to think about Olette or Hannah Montana right now. She wanted to think about the boy she was currently staring at. The one with the eyes that rivaled the ocean.

"Why didn't you tell me you were learning to sing?" Sora pondered while experimentally intertwining then releasing his and Kairi's hands.

And though Sora's eyes were currently focused on his and Kairi's hands, he didn't seem to miss the way Kairi turned beet red and tried to escape from his gaze. Of course, it seemed Sora wouldn't let such a thing happen during their confessions to each other; before Kairi could get too far, Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist, and pulled her against his chest. And though she was completely mortified at her own squeal, Kairi couldn't help but lovingly put her hands over Sora's. Yelling in fake anger, Kairi was able to announce, "Because I was trying to impress you and fit in with your intergalactic friends, moron!"

And as Kairi suddenly felt much hotter, it didn't take much to reason that Sora was now blushing as much as she'd been. Laughing at the irony of it all, Kairi bonked Sora on his head, but didn't pull away from him. No, never that. But she did have to slightly break away just to ponder how Sora looked so red when it was so dark outside.

"Wait, what? Kairi, why would you ever think you had to do that? You're already perfect, my love."

And at that, there was nothing the two friends could do, but stare each other and wait for the other to speak. Where before they'd been completely auburn like Kairi's hair, Kairi imagined they were both mostly pale now. Kairi fidgeted in Sora's arms, but was surprised to find just how nice they felt. She was surprised to find there was no reason for her to fidget. Even their brushing noses felt nice.

"That wasn't a Freudian slip, was it Sora?" Kairi asked as she moved one hand to rest on her hipbone. According to Sora, this was the image that always came into his head when he knew he should be doing his homework, but wasn't. It was nice to know she could keep him in line, even though she felt ridiculous right now for not being able to escape Sora's embrace. Not that she wanted to, of course. "Because I love y-"

"Let me put it this way, Kairi. When I learned how to sing in Atlantica, it was for a red haired mermaid I met there, but when I looked at Ariel, it was always you I imagined."

And though Kairi very much wanted to tell Sora he was just a perv wanting to imagine her in skimpy clothing, Kairi found she was unable to do such a thing. In fact, she found she wasn't able to do anything, but be flattered and in awe. Still, he was going to pay for interrupting her love confession and not saying his own more traditionally.

So looking as coy as Selphie taught her to be, Kairi found herself leaning closer into Sora so he was forced to sit on the paopu tree behind them. "So what you're saying is we really should have learned to swim, rather than sing, to work all of this out?" Kairi asked, as she ran her index finger over Sora's chest, and batted her eyelashes as much as she could without looking dumb.

If Sora hadn't been imagining her in less clothes (even though her dress was short enough) before, he surely was now. Because without thinking, he seemed to lean back from Kairi the slightest bit, and laughed uneasily. "Umm, sure?"

And knowing that she hadn't filled her quota of smiling evil for the day, Kairi did just that, but only for a real smile to break out on her face when she succeeded in out maneuvering Sora, and landed on his lap to kiss him, before… Pushing them both into the water.

When Kairi looked back on that day, she wouldn't know if they hit each other's lips first, or the water. But she knew for a fact, their first true "I love yous" had been said to each other underwater. Though they hadn't truly heard each other, Kairi imagined the waves brought the words to them like music was carried by a tune. They were finally in perfect synch.

Holding onto Sora and hugging him tightly (and not even caring about how tightly her dress was stuck to her skin), Kairi leaned into kiss him, and the two succeeded with much passion. But having her own sixth sense, Kairi could see Riku in the distance swimming towards them, and throwing huge waves in their direction.

The waves were clearly the biggest birthday gifts Kairi had ever gotten, and for the first time, she couldn't care in the least. As Riku's latest wave brought him under the surface of the water with Sora and Kairi both, Kairi knew there was no other place she'd rather be, but with her two boys.

When Sora and Kairi arose from the water, it would to sing a chorus of "Swim This Way" to Riku, and tackle their "matchmaker" and share one successful kiss to themselves.

Yes, Sora and her kissing was very magical, Kairi mused. They went together like melody and harmony, and though Kairi knew Sora was going to begin making music puns about them like no other, Kairi found Sora may not have been as hopeless at romance as she'd thought.

**Author's Note: So, I actually wrote this story three years ago (back when I was a senior in high school), but never wrote the ending until now. Since I'd always liked the story (and was suffering from writer's block), I thought I'd go ahead and finish it now. And if there's anything weird and different from my writing now in this, it's because my style's slightly changed since senior year.**

**To tell the truth, I don't know how I feel about the ending of this. I originally had another ending planned out, but the day I wrote this (those three years ago), I forgot what it was and never finished it. I still don't know what it was, but I think it was rather fluffy. IDK. I like this humorous ending (because the whole story's supposed to be humorous), but should I have gone with cliché, "I love you" fluff? Hmm… I did make this ending resemble my "Mergence" story too much, I think. So maybe I'll change the ending eventually? You guys tell me if you'd like a different ending. I do like it (and when listening to "I'm Yours" with it makes it even cuter), but…**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Especially since it's currently SoKai winning the poll on my profile page (I asked what pairing people want me to write more of). So I hope you liked, SoKai fans. It's nice to write fluff. I don't think I remember how to write it without angst anymore, so it's nice to go to my older work and refresh my memory. Must. Write. More. Lighthearted. Things. Gah!**

**Also, I'm really not a fan of Miley Cyrus'/Hannah Montana's voice, but since KH is owned by Disney (and Hannah Montana was still big when I first wrote this), I made that joke. LOL. And Olette sounds like her in my head-canon because they both have gravelly voices, I think.**

**And the whole Rose thing is inspired by "Rosa" from the "Roswell High" books. Basically, Liz's sister, Rosa, overdosed on drugs and it killed her. Afterwards, Liz's father was always afraid she'd do the same thing, so he smothered her, and made Liz think she had to try and be the pride of her family, so her dad would stop thinking she'd be Rosa. What I did is like the lighter version of that. LOL. Kairi reminds me of Liz (and SoKai reminds me of Max/Liz), so it works. **

**Please review!**

**-Shanna**


End file.
